philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
The 5 Network
TV5 (formerly known as ABC 5) is a major Filipino commercial television networkbased in Mandaluyong City, Philippines. Owned by TV5 Network, Inc., solely owned by MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. which in turn is a wholly owned subsidiary of the beneficial trust fund of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Companyheaded by business tycoon Manuel V. Pangilinan. Named after its flagship station in Metro Manila, DWET-TV which is carried in VHF channel 5, TV5 is broadcasting to 9 other owned-and-operated stations, and 17 affiliated television stations nationwide as its programming is also carried overseas through Kapatid TV5 channel. History Main article: TV5 Network, Inc. Pre-Martial Law (1960–1972) Joaquin "Chino" Roces, owner of the Manila Times was granted of a radio-TV franchise from Congress under Republic Act 2945 on June 19, 1960. He then founded the Associated Broadcasting Corporation with its first studios along Roxas Boulevard, becoming the fourth television network established in the country. ABC operated radio and television services from 1960 until September 21, 1972 when President Ferdinand E. Marcos declared Martial Law. Both ABC and the Manila Times were forcibly shut down as a result. After the People Power Revolution in 1986, Chino Roces made a successful representation with President Corazon Cojuangco-Aquino for the restoration of the network. New stockholders led by broadcast veteran Edward Tan and Chino Roces's son Edgardo then began the arduous task of resuming broadcasts. The Securities and Exchange Commission granted their application for an increase in capitalization and amendments to ABC’s articles of incorporation and by-laws. They were subsequently granted a permit to operate by the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC). Return to the airwaves (1992–2003) ABC inaugurated its new studio complex and transmitter tower in San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City in 1990, which was used until 2013; and began test broadcasts by the end of 1991; officially returning to the air as the Associated Broadcasting Company on February 21, 1992. ABC acquired a new franchise to operate on December 9, 1994, under Republic Act 7831 signed by President Fidel V. Ramos. In the same year, it went on nationwide satellite broadcasting. In a surge of phenomenal growth, ABC earned its reputation as "The Fastest Growing Network" under new network executive Tina Monzon-Palma who served as Chief Operating Officer. In 2001, ABC began to produce local versions of The Price Is Right (hosted by Dawn Zulueta and later acquired by ABS-CBN); Wheel of Fortune (hosted by Rustom Padilla, later acquired by ABS-CBN); and Family Feud (hosted by Ogie Alcasid, later acquired by GMA Network). This was during the height of the game show frenzy within Philippine networks brought on by the success of IBC's Philippine editions of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (hosted by Christopher de Leon which is now home of TV5 at present time hosted by Vic Sotto) and The Weakest Link (hosted by Edu Manzano). New management (2003–2008) In October 2003, ABC was acquired by a group led by businessman Antonio "Tonyboy" Cojuangco, Jr. former Chairman of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) and owner of Dream Satellite Broadcasting and Bank of Commerce, among other assets. The new management introduced many changes including a stronger news and public affairs division, modernization of its broadcast equipment, and the acquisition of broadcast rights of Philippine Basketball Associationgames. Additionally, the network also launched a new advertising campaign and slogan, "Iba Tayo!" ("We're Different!"), which emphasized the new lineup as being more distinct and new than what was being aired by its competitors at the time. In 2005, ABC won the '"Outstanding TV Station" award at the 2005 KBP Golden Dove Awards, with several other programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories. Until the end of 2006, ABC was a member of the Family Rosary Crusade. Its religious pre-identification campaign "Please Pray the Rosary" was played before every program on the network until the "Iba Tayo!" re-imaging campaign. In early 2007, ABC implemented a series of budget cuts, primarily directed towards its news department, which laid off most of its employees. The cuts, held prior to the 2007 general elections, left ABC almost incapable of coverage. In November 2007, ABC debuted an array of new sports programming, including NBA basketball, pro boxing, and WWEevents, as part of a new five-year deal with Solar Entertainment. However, due to their high costs, these programs were later dropped throughout 2008, and its NBA review show "House of Hoops" was cut back as well and eventually cancelled by April 2008. However, much of these programs, along with the PBA (as ABC elected not to renew its contract through the ended after the 2008 Fiesta Conference), would be picked up by RPN, who had begun a much wider partnership with Solar earlier in 2007. Re-launch as TV5 (2008–2010) In March 2008, ABC president and CEO Antonio Cojuangco announced that ABC had reached a partnership with MPB Primedia Inc., a local company backed by Media Prima Berhad of Malaysia as part of a long-term strategy to make the network more competitive. Cojuangco said MPB Primedia Inc., in principle, would produce and source most of the entertainment programs while ABC would continue to be responsible for news programming and operation of the stations.1Christopher Sy was named CEO of MPB Primedia, Inc.; he served in that capacity until his resignation in January 2009 due to reported differences in management style.2 ABC "signs off" on August 8, 2008, and then aired a countdown to its re-launch for much of the next day until 19:00 PHT, when the network officially re-launched under its new name of TV5.34 The company operating TV5 is still, however, the ABC Development Corporation and Tonyboy Cojuangco will remain its CEO.5 Shall We Dance, some shows in Nick on TV5, Kerygma TV, Light Talk, and Sunday TV Mass were the only ABC programs that were carried-over to the line-up of TV5. In December 2008, a lawsuit was filed by GMA Network, Inc. against ABC, MPB, and MPB Primedia, alleging that TV5's lease of airtime to Media Prima was intended to circumvent regulations restricting foreign ownership of broadcasting companies.66In response, ABC's media relations head Pat Marcelo-Magbanua reiterated that the network was a Filipino company which was self-registered and Filipino-run.7 Despite the lawsuit, the network's ratings were revitalized by the new management, as its audience share increased from 1.9% in July 2008 (prior to the re-branding) to 11.1% in September 2009.8 MediaQuest era (2010–present) On October 20, 2009, Media Prima announced that it would be divesting its share in TV5 and selling it to the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company's broadcasting division, MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. The acquisition was officially announced by Chairman Manuel V. Pangilinan on March 2, 2010, along with the announcement of a new lineup of programming to debut on the network, along with a new campaign branding itself as the "Kapatid" ("sibling") network.9 Dream FM and its affiliate stations in other parts of the country remained under the Cojuangco management led by former ABC stockholder Anton Lagdameo. They became collectively known as the Dream FM Network, with TV5 as its licensee until June 2011. On October 1, 2010, TV5 took over the management of MediaQuest's Nation Broadcasting Corporation stations; DWFM was re-launched as a TV5-branded news radio station on November 8, 2010, Radyo5 92.3 NewsFM, and DWNB-TV was re-launched as AksyonTV on February 21, 2011, a news channel based on TV5's newscast Aksyon.1011 By December 23, 2013, the network began broadcasting from its new headquarters, the 6,000-sqm TV5 Media Center located in Reliance, Mandaluyong.1213 In 2014, ABC Development Corporation acquired Filipino broadcast rights to the 2014 Winter Olympics, 2014 Summer Youth Olympics and the 2016 Summer Olympics.14 Despite financial struggles within the management, TV5 continues to be on top as one of the Top 3 television networks in the country with male & younger viewers dominated the audience reach due to the network's broadcast of the Philippine Basketball Association via Sports5 and the strengthened TV5 Kids block which included the Marvel Studios animations in October 2014. The network celebrated their fifth anniversary under the management of Manny V. Pangilinan in coincide with their trade launch of the newest shows for 2015 held at the Sofitel Philippine Plaza last November 26, 2014.15 Branding of TV5 Network identity On June 19, 1960, broadcast journalist Joaquin "Chino" Roces launches its television station in the Philippines, known as the Associated Broadcasting Corporation. Since then, the network evolved and used different brandings until it became widely known from what it is today. :* Associated Broadcasting Corporation (1960-1972)—founded by known broadcast veteran Joaquin "Chino" Rocesuntil it was forced to shut down in 1972 following the declaration of the Martial Law by President Marcos. :* Associated Broadcasting Company (1992-2008)—fully restored after being granted a new franchise led by its new stockholders Edward Tan and Chino Roces' son Edgardo Roces. Suddenly acquired by businessman Antonio "Tonyboy" Cojuangco in 2003. :* TV5 (2008-present)—renamed as TV5 after ABC entered a partnership with MPB Primedia, Inc. backed by the Malaysian media group Media Prima Berhad. In 2010, Media Prima divested its share with MediaQuest Holdings, Inc.of business tycoon Manuel V. Pangilinan. Logos TV5 used several logos since it was established in 1960. In 1960, the network used a 5''' Logo derived from its flagship station in Metro Manila, DWET-TV carried in VHF channel 5 until it was shut down in 1972. When it returned to the airwaves, the network used a more known '''ABC 5 logo with a cyclone icon, incorporating the colors red, blue and green colors which makes up a pixel shown on the television was used in 1992. The number 5''' was removed to the logo in 1993 but retaining its '''ABC and the cyclone icon. In 2001, the logo added its slogan Come home to ABC, the same logo used in 2003 with its new slogan Iba Tayo. The last logo as ABC in 2004 has been enclosed with a yellow circle. The logo changed after its re-launch in 2008 having the new name of the network TV5 inside a shaking television. In 2010, the network used a red circle being shined in the northwest corner carrying the name TV5 with the letters TV in the northeastern part above the largely sized number 5'. The logo adopted a 3D version in 2013 and applying it on-air, although the 2010 2D version oftentimes appear. Programming ''Further information: List of programs broadcast by TV5 TV5's program lineup includes news and current affairs programs, dubbed cartoons, movies, and infomercials, variety shows, gag shows, reality shows, sports, teleseryes and Japanese anime shows. On its second month since its re-launch last August 9, 2008, TV5 has been reportedly on Top 3 based on the AGB Nielsensurvey. It also gained its rating on their Nick on TV5 morning cartoon block, and its popularity because of their former ''AniMEGA'' primetime anime block. In 2013, the network's ratings improved as they launched the ''Weekend Do It Better'' and ''Everyday All The Way'' programming blocks under the helm of the '''Chief Entertainment Content Officer, Wilma Galvante, however some of the programs under the block were discontinued. In 2014, the network launched another set of new programs under the "Happy Ka Dito!" campaign of the network. In 2015, TV5 launched more than a dozen programs which are more focused to light entertainment and sports programming under its "Happy sa 2015" campaign. Also the said year, sought the return of AniMEGA. Kapatid TV5 Main article: Kapatid TV5 TV5 programs are seen internationally via Kapatid TV5, and is currently available in Guam, the Middle East, North Africa, Europe, Canada, and the United States. References # Jump up ^ "ABC Signs Content Partnership with Malaysia-Backed Group". ABC.com.ph. Retrieved 9 August 2012. # Jump up ^ Bayani San Diego, Jr. (2009-01-19). "Top TV5 Exec Resigns". Philippine Daily Inquirer. Retrieved 2009-01-20. # Jump up ^ "Tony Boy takes a partner". The Philippine Daily Inquirer. Retrieved 9 August 2012. # Jump up ^ "ABC-5 changes name to TV5". Philippine Entertainment Portal. Retrieved 9 August 2012. # Jump up ^ "Tonyboy still CEO of TV5". The Philippine Daily Inquirer. Retrieved 9 August 2012. # ^ Jump up to: a'' ''b Honey Madrilejos-Reyes (2008-12-03). "GMA Network Sues ABC-5". Business Mirror. Retrieved 2009-01-20.[dead link] # Jump up ^ Nerisa Almo (2009-01-05). ""TV5 Is a Filipino Company," Defends One of Its Executives". Philippine Entertainment Portal. Retrieved 2009-01-20. # Jump up ^ AGB-NMR Arianna # Jump up ^ "Revamped TV5 parades new programs and roster of stars at its trade launch". Philippine Entertainment Portal. Retrieved 9 August 2012. # Jump up ^ "TV5 allocates 10 billion pesos to battle ABS-CBN and GMA-7". Manila Standard Today. Retrieved 9 August2012. # Jump up ^ "TV5 claims to be No. 2". BusinessWorld. Retrieved 9 August 2012. # Jump up ^ "TV5 Media Center Groundbreaking Coverage". New Media Philippines. Retrieved 8 August 2012. # Jump up ^ "Bagong Tahanan ng TV5 sa Mandaluyong, Silipin". News5 Everywhere. Retrieved 21 December 2013. # Jump up ^ Peachy Vibal-Guioguio. "The Olympics comes to TV5". Retrieved 20 January 2014. # Jump up ^ "TV5 to spread happiness, good cheer with new shows for 2015". Interaksyon. November 27, 2014. Retrieved November 27, 2014. External links * Official website * InterAksyon site * News5 Everywhere site * Kapatid TV5 site Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:1960 establishment in the Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in 1962 Category:Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company subsidiaries